Persephone: The Story of Harley Quinn and the Joker who Captured Her
by mizzcullen13
Summary: Some say the story of Persephone is one of great tragedy, some say its one of romance. But what we know for sure is that Persephone was taken by Hades himself to be his bride, whether willingly or not, she pledged loyalty to him, perhaps it was love, or perhaps over time she'd gone mad just like the devil himself.
1. Chapter 1

Harley quietly cleaned the kitchen of the Joker's penthouse. Tony his most trusted goon was sitting in the dining room counting cash.

Harley went to bend down to pick up the dust pan when suddenly a pain struck her in the chest. Maybe he'd broken a rib again. A lone tear slid down Harley's cheek, he'd been so mean last night. All she wanted to do was go see a movie, blend in like every other normal couple. She'd been able to talk him into taking her.

Disguised with sunglasses and hats they'd purchased their tickets. Harley had been very impressed with how cool, calm, and collected J was being. Until it happened. The boy behind the snack counter had given Harley a wide smile, even with black leggings and a sweatshirt on, he could still see Harley's curves. He told her that there was no need for candy, because she seemed sweet enough. Lame, but Harley laughed in good fun anyway, she was just so happy to be out, and do normal couple things.

That set the Joker off, he reached over the counter and grabbed the snack boy by his neck choking the life out of him, with barely a breathe left he flung him into the popcorn machine, everyone stared and before security could come, J grabbed Harley and marched her to the parking garage and threw her into the backseat of the SUV. He nodded for his driver to go and they were on their way back home. Harley began to cry, "I just wanted to see a movie".

J grabbed Harley by her neck dragging her to the floor of the SUV. "Seemed like you wanted more than a movie, maybe a night with the snack boy between your thighs" J growled. "No of course not, I was just being friendly. I only want you, forever and always" Harley gasped taking slow deep breaths.

"You want me" the Joker asked sneakily, a wide smile plastered on his face.

Harley got nervous, he was angry, if she refused him, he'd make it worse for her. "Yes of course puddin" Harley gasped again.

She could feel the Joker unzipping his pans and then pulling hers down, along with her panties. His grip on her neck tightened, Harley let out a shriek as J plunged violently into her, keeping a tight hand around her neck. Soon Harley was finding it difficult to even take the smallest breath, but J bared down harder, pressing all of his weight on top of her. "So sweet…my sweet Harley cakes" the Joker said, Harley could hear the poison behind those words, how could she have been so careless, she should've shut the snack boy down as soon as he smiled at her.

"J…please" Harley gasped. But suddenly she blacked out.

J pulled himself out of Harley, exhausted from reminding Harley the only man she should ever want or need. He zipped his pants back up. "Oh no…did my Harley cakes tire herself out" He pulled her panties and leggings back up, then wiped her hair from her face. When he heard the car stop, he opened the door and carried Harley to the elevator and up to the penthouse. None of the goons asked any questions or gave any curious looks to their boss carrying an unconscious Harley in the elevator and up the stairs to their bedroom.

J undressed Harley and put her under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley woke up early the next day. J was beside her sleeping peacefully. She sat up, and winced, the sudden movement had caused a pain in her chest. After she showered she went downstairs. There she saw Tony, she doubted he ever slept. "Good morning Harls" "good morning" Harley could barely whisper, her throat so sore from the other day. J's big hand prints leaving red marks on her throat. After Harley finished cleaning, she made breakfast for herself and Tony. When she heard the shower turn on upstairs, she quickly finished her breakfast and made J's. she took the tray upstairs and placed it on the bed. J came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He walked over to Harley, kissing her on the cheek and bending over to grab the mug of coffee and waking into his closet. Harley breathed a sigh of relief, he was in a better mood. After J had finished his breakfast, Harley went to pick up the tray, but suddenly J stopped her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her on his lap.

"I'm sorry about last night Harls, I know you wanted to see a movie" J whispered while he caressed her breasts and kissed her neck. This was the overly sweet J that made her nervous, even scared sometimes. When J was mean and ruthless and aggressive to her she knew it was his monster, she knew how to deal with the monster, just agree and submit. This overly sweet J, made her nervous, he wanted her to take charge and his only job being to please her.

Harley closed her eyes steadying her breath as J reached under her shirt and then under her bra and began to massage her breast, softly pinching her nipples. Suddenly Harley found herself being pulled on top of J as he laid back on the ed, and had Harley to straddle him. "Take your shirt off baby" J whispered. Harley carefully removed her shirt, she felt so vulnerable as J's eyes never left hers. She then removed her bra and maneuvered herself to pull down her shorts and panties. "Take my pants off" J ordered, lust filling his eyes. Harley slid J's pajamas pants off, he was shirtless so less work for her.

"Ride me baby" he said. Harley straddled him once again, taking his manhood and inserting it inside her. Harley closed her eyes and rode J. She felt him put one caressing hand on her hip and the other one on her breast. "Ooh Harley cakes" J whispered as she rode him to a steady rhythm, letting the pleasure wash over her, enjoying this moment with J.

J flipped them over and he was on top of her, still planted deep inside. Flashbacks of the night before came to her mind, but instead of his hands gripping her neck, one hand caressed her cheek and planted kisses over the bruises he'd made, while the other hand moved between and massaged her clit. Harley quivered and found her release, "ooh J" she whispered. J hungrily kissed Harley and began to pump quickly into her, desperate to find his release. Harley felt J cum inside her, when J rolled off Harley, she went to get up to clean herself, but J grabbed her waist again, pulling her back down and cradling her against his chest.

Harley tried to relax, being this intimate with J made her nervous, so open and vulnerable, she already gave him so much, but she was afraid of giving this part of herself to him, or really relishing in their love making, of enjoying this intimacy, because if he were to hurt her in this moment, to do something or say something exposing the monster, she was afraid of what their relationship would look like afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley watched from afar, sitting on stairs in the warehouse while J's goons beat a man almost to death. Stealing from the Joker, how dumb of him, Harley thought as she played with her nails, drowning the man's screams out with mindless humming. After the man's face was barely recognizable, the goons tied him to a chair. J walked up in his pristine purple suit, "where is my money" J lowly growled at the man. "In…a safe in my house…please don't kill me, I'll give you anything…I have over seas connections, I can give you dirt on anyone you want" "sssh" the Joker said and pointed a gun at the man's head, pulling the trigger.

The goons picked up the body, and threw it in the back of an SUV, "take care of that and bring me that safe" the Joker barked. He was agitated, no one had dared cross him in a while, especially some no name punk, who'd wormed his way into the company of his goons. Joker looked up and saw Harley absent mindedly filing her nails and humming. J smoothed the hair out of his face and hopped up the stairs. "Harls lets go to the roof…daddy needs some fresh air" Harley allows J to drag her by the wrist up the stairs and to the roof of the warehouse. Before Harley could even take a breathe of fresh air, J pushed her against the concrete wall, shuffling her skirt up against her waist, pulling her cotton pink panties to the side. Harley, momentarily dazed she'd hit her head pretty hard against the wall. J plunged a finger inside Harley finding her so delightfully tight. "Come on baby, get wet for daddy" Harled winced at the uncomfortable intrusion. The man stealing from him had upset him, he needed stress relief and she was better than any pill he could take. Harley suddenly found herself getting wet at the thought of her being the only one to keep the monster at bay, of keeping the Joker calm. She felt empowered at the thought that her body was the only thing keeping the innocent little people in Gotham from a murderous rampage by her man.

J grinned as he felt Harley become wet. Tonight he was ravenous, he'd already decided he'd take her for hours. "How sweet is my Harley cakes tonight?" J lowly growled as he lifted Harley onto his shoulders and buried his face between her thighs. He quickly ripped the thin fabric of her panties off and discarded them. Harley moaned loudly, softly stroking his green hair as his tongue circled her clit and softly bit her mound.

When Harley felt as if she couldn't take anymore, J slid her down back around his waist , and Harley unzipped his pants and pulled him out quickly, J was inside of her, stroking long and deep, not too fast, not too slow. Both hands being used to hold Harley against the wall, his mouth found her neck and he alternated being sucking and biting. He loved to give her hickey's so dark she couldn't use make up to cover them. It was his way of marking her.

At some point Harley found herself being taken from the wall and turned around. Then J entered her from behind. Harley was exhausted J's stamina was sometimes inhuman. Just as Harley felt another orgasm approaching, there was a loud knock on the door leading to the roof, startling Harley and causing J to push Harley hard against the wall. "Boss…sorry to interrupt…we got the safe, it was more than money in there…something you need to see" Harley recognized the voice as Hector, one of J's goons who mainly handled all the money that came from J's night club.

J didn't respond, Harley just felt his body leave hers and heard him zip up his pants. Harley quietly pulled down her skirt. Her legs felt like jelly, and she knew she'd be sore in the morning. Before he left, J grabbed Harley and kissed her so ridiculously Harley's knees went weak. It was one of those kisses that you'd see young lovers have in the streets of some big metro city, J, J everything, J everywhere, was all Harley could think as the Joker stomped down the stairs going back to the warehouse.

Harley composed herself and quietly followed him down.

When J went down the stairs Tony and Hector were standing by the safe looking at files, while the other goons counted and stacked the money. When Tony saw the Joker walk down the stairs, he immediately handed J a stack of files. J began to skim through them, his eyebrow raising with every picture. "Who the …who was he" J growled. Pictures upon pictures of all of Gotham's most notorious were included in the file. There were pictures of Falcone at his night club, in his home, Solomon Grundy handing off guns to Falcone's people, even Killer Croc's hideout.

The last few photos made him even angrier, pictures of him and Harley entering the movies, the license plates on his cars, Harley going on one of her shopping sprees when she was made at him. Someone had hired this idiot to dig dirt up on everyone, schedules of money drop off and pick-ups for his club and casino and Falcone's restaurants were included.

"Seems like he was a bit of a private investigator, we don't know who he was working for" Tony said as J continued to look through the pictures. "What happened? Why'd he get greedy and decide to steal" Hector said. "Well boys, we've got a rat in the organization, call Falcone and set up a meet" J said.

When J saw Harley coming down the stairs he grinned, "CiCi bring the car around"

J looked to Harley as she got inside the car, "I'm not nearly done with you yet" he said laughing hysterically. Both fright and delight came to Harley's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley looked out the window of the SUV watching the rain pour down. For the occasion she'd worn a curvy red dress that came just above her knee, black pashmina and black tights with red hearts decorated all over them and a pair of black heels, pretty conservative in Harley's opinion. J absent mindedly stroked her leg while he looked out the other window quietly. He hated these things, meetings, it went against his usual chaotic demeaner.

When they pulled into Falcone's drive way, Harley could already see Pamela a.k.a Poison Ivy outside smoking a cigarette, probably waiting on her. Her only friend in the world…besides J. J spotted Pamela and rolled his eyes, "lady shrubbery awaits" he said in an annoyed voice. Harley kissed him on the cheek as J hopped out first, then instead of taking her hand to help her out of the car, he grabbed her by the hips and threw her over his shoulders carrying her past Pamela who just glared at J. Harley waved and shrugged her shoulders at Pam. When they were inside J planted Harley on her feet "are you going to be a good girl for daddy", he asked in a low growl, Harley nodded her head "always".

J whistled for his goons to follow him upstairs to Falcone's office. There they were greeted by Falcone's security. J and Tony entered Falcone's office while some of the other goons stood outside on watch and the others scattered around the house keeping patrol. Soon the other crime bosses arrived and everyone settled in. Falcone as the host sat at the head of the large oak table. "Joker you called this meet, what's your business" Falcone said while puffing on a cigar.

Tony standing behind J as he was seated pulled out the files he'd gotten from the safe and placed them in the center of the table. "someone stole from me, when I went to re acquire my money I also found these. We've got a rat, possibly amongst us. Someone was prepping for war, getting ready to make a move against one of us, or possibly all of us. Searching for weak chains in the organization."

Falcone looked at the pictures and the man's notes concerning money pick up and drop offs. His blood boiled, nothing worse than a rat.

Meanwhile downstairs Harley shared a glass of wine with Pamela. Harley sat on the kitchen's marble countertop, while Pamela cut up fruit. "Shouldn't you be upstairs?" Harley asked, "naa I'm not exactly an important part of Falcone's operation. He just calls me for my serum, and for pure entertainment" Harley narrowed her eyes, with a grin on her face. "What pure entertainment do you provide for Falcone?" Pamela's smile turned into a naughty smirk. "You know I'm a good singer…sometimes he wants me to sing in his lounge, for private parties, sometimes just for him" Pamela said the last part quietly, she knew Harley lived for her having any semblance of a love life so this would set her off.

"Private singer…so you give him private shows!" Harley loudly whispered barely able to contain her amusement. "oh my goodness Pamela are you sleeping with Falcone?" Pamela shrugged and began to place the fruit on a plate, "just on the weekends" Harley squealed, wow of all the men she'd never guess Falcone, would be the one to get Pamela off her dry spell. "He's got connections that I need" Pamela said nonchalantly. Harley gave Pamela a sly smirk and the two walked outside to the elaborate garden in the backyard. They sat enjoying the view. The silence was nice and relaxing, until Pamela of course ruined it. "So I see your still stuck on that psychotic clown" Harley sighed exhausted from having this conversation with her friend over and over again. "He's gotten better now, he's more emotionally available, we almost went to a movie the other week" Harley said sipping on her wine.

Pamela rolled her eyes. Everyone in town knew the Joker was a psycho, and everyone also knew that between those two Harley was the craziest one in the relationship, crazy because she ran behind the Joker like a little lost puppy, starving for attention. Pamela knew that one day if his temper was bad enough or if he had another psychotic break, he'd hurt Harley, or worse kill her.

"You and I should start our own crew, out of Gotham, screw the men, we're better bosses than them any day" Harley shrugged. She didn't much care about being her own boss, just being J's partner in crime. "I don't know Pamela, we've both got a decent thing going, plus I'm sure you wouldn't want to be separated from your looooover" Harley laughed referring to Falcone. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone considered Batman?" Dead shot asked looking at the pictures of him with his daughter. Everyone mumbled and grumbled at the thought of Batman. "No, Batboy isn't the investigatory type" J mumbled, "he's more of a surprise jump through your window type" J laughed. "Gotham police, he could've been a cop who got greedy" Falcone suggested. "We checked the records, his ID, he wasn't in the system at all, like a ghost" Tony said. "Which suggest some type of secretive operation, back to my original point of him being a cop, something black brass like" Falcone said, taking a long drag from his cigar. "We know its no one here, we all know each other's business for the most part, if one of us wanted to make a move against each other it would be murder/suicide because the other would know exactly where to strike back" Grundy said. Joker curiously nodded his head, he hadn't considered an outside figure being behind this. "Perhaps it was the guy himself. He watched the crews, and tried to make his move on the Joker, but he got caught" another man said. "No, he was a hire, no name man, crummy house that was basically empty of furniture, just a mattress and expired milk and old thai food in the fridge. Someone found this man and used him to gather intel" Tony said responding to the man.

"So what's the meeting about anyway, I didn't even ask Falcone what was going on, I just happened to be at the house when everyone started showing up" Pamela said. "Someone stole from one of J's casino's and when they went to go and get the guys safe to get the money back they found all these pictures of everyone, looks like we've got a stalker" Harley said pouring herself another glass of wine. This was nice, talking with Pamela, not being surrounded by goons and all of their testosterone. Pamela nodded her head calmly listening to Harley, but in her mind she was very curious to know what the crime bosses had discovered.

"Everyone should change their drops and pick ups, dead shot don't take any more hits for a while, basically everyone should lay low" Falcone said. Mostly everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but they also eyed Joker out the corner of their eyes, he didn't like being told what to do and usually reacted manically.

J laughed and got up from his seat, Falcone's guard tightened his hold on his gun which caused Tony to do the same. "Sir Falcone" Joker said doing a mock bow. "If everyone lies low then whoever was hired will know we're on to them, get spooked, and go back into the shadows. We have to smoke this little rat out. They want to make a move against, so we give them the opportunity." Falcone put out his cigar and looked up at the Joker. "What do you suggest?" "Of all these pictures there's one thing that's consistent, money. Pictures of me in my club when going to count the safe, pictures of you in the back of your restaurant when your going to pick up your protection money, pictures of dead shot with his little girl, after he's just received an electronic payment, pictures of Harley on a shopping spree, getting money from one of my bank accounts…this rat is planning a hit, maybe on the weakest, or maybe on all of us. No one should lay low. Business as usual, just be ready guns a blazing."

After the meeting as everyone was leaving, J decided to head over to his casino, just to check on things. When Harley got into the car she felt her buzz kick in, that was good wine, she thought.

When they arrived at the casino, they were directed to the VIP section immediately. But Harley didn't want to sit and watch. She grabbed J's hand and lead him over to the poker table. "Lets play a bit puddin" Joker shrugged, nothing else on his schedule tonight.

The dealer got a little nervous seeing the Boss sit at his table. Harley sat on his lap as J placed a stack of money on the table. A waitress came over and brought Harley a glass of wine and J a drink as well. J played a few rounds and sipped his drink. Harley three glasses of wine later was getting bored watching J play cards. "Come on daddy lets go somewhere private" Harley whispered in J's ears. J looked at Harley, clearly drunk. Perhaps he should take her somewhere private. J folded the cards and collected his chips. He tipped the waitress and the dealer and Harley took the rest of the chips from his hand and giggled. "Someone is being a naughty girl tonight" J playfully growled. Harley giggled and ran towards the elevator, J playfully chased her. They got on the elevator and Harley pressed 5, the floor of the strip club. "Are you gonna dance for daddy baby?" J whispered pushing Harley against the wall.

When Harley and J walked into the club everyone grew nervous. The boss visiting was usually never a good thing. The waitress quickly came with drinks for them, but J turned her down, swatting Harley's hand away. Harley pouted, and dragged J to the back to the special VIP section. The back was secluded with leather couches all surrounded by one small stage and a stripper pole. J sat back on the couch and Harley hopped on the stage and began a sultry dance for J. Slowly Harley removed her pashmina and slid around the pole. J smiled and winked at Harley as she danced for him. Harley slid off the stage and onto J's lap. J smiled and rubbed his hands up Harley's legs and up her dress, causing her dress to bunch up around her waist.

They shared a kiss and Harley smiled as she lowered her hands to J's pants, sliding her hands towards his zipper, but J stops her. He looks around, they were alone in the room and he could Rio, one of his goons standing guard outside the door with his back turned. "What's the matter daddy, you don't want me?" Harley pouted. "Not here, not right now" J said, Harley was drunk and his only focus at the moment was getting her home and getting to work on finding out who could be following him and his crew. He'd try to enjoy his time with Harley, but business was on his mind.

Harley slid off J's lap and got on her knees in front of him. She unzipped his pants as he "tsked" calling her a naughty girl. Harley freed J from his pants and took him in her mouth. J's head fell back on the couch and he grabbed the back of Harley's head.

Harley loved giving J head. Even though she was on her knees, he was like putty in her hand. She took him all in her mouth then slowly sucked him up then down, using one hand to grip him and the other hand to stimulate her clit, she did get excited when they were like this.

Just as J was about to scoop Harley up and fuck her brains out when he heard Rio block the door and say "the boss is busy" he could hear another voice say "its important". J pushed Harley on the forehead signaling for her to stop and he got up and zipped up his pants. Harley rested on her knees and pouted, "we were supposed to have fun tonight, no work stuff". J was curious about this visitor. "Go home, sober up and wait for me" J quickly barked. Harley frowned, the Joker was back and he was all business.

Harley pulled down her dress and grabbed her pashmina. She stomped past J and flung open the door pushing Rio and the mysterious man away. She angrily pushed the button to go back downstairs. She found their driver Tito and told him to take her home. Tito pulled the car around, and Harley hopped in. As they were on their way back to the high-rise apartment building, Harley suddenly realized she was hungry. "Tito, I wanna stop somewhere" Harley yelled. Tito gulped uncomfortably. Usually Harley wasn't supposed to go anywhere in public without the Joker there to supervise.

He was possessive and controlling and she was a maniac who threw tantrums at the drop of a dime. Last time Harley had talked a driver into taking her to jewelry store to buy a necklace, which then turned into a 3 hour shopping spree, then dinner, then dessert at a frozen yogurt place where she met Poison Ivy, and decided to go to her place and drink, all in all Harley had been gone for almost 9 hours, she came back drunk and angry repeating all of the things Poison Ivy had told her to say to J about being unappreciated, and undervalued. The Joker had gotten so angry that he'd cracked the driver's skull in with a hammer.

"Maybe we could order in Ms. Quinn?" Tito asked nervously. Harley pondered his suggestion. "Fine" she yelled. She'd reached the tired, slow motion part of being drunk. She wanted to go home, eat some food, shower, and hopefully J would be home soon.

Back at the club, J watched Harley stomp past him and Rio. He'd handle her later. The man standing in front of Rio looked familiar but J couldn't place him. The man watched Harley stomp away as well, he continued watching her as she waited on the elevator. J growled, this man must have a death wish. Rio knowing all of his boss's triggers, placed his hand on the man's shoulder directing his attention back to the Joker. J lowly growled at him "speak" he said to the man.

"Mr. Joker my name is Winston and I work for Mr. Falcone, I know who's been having you followed" J motioned for the man to come into the private room. "Why would you come to me and not your boss? You a rat?" J said lowly. Winston shook his head, "no I'm just a man who's looking to move up in the food chain and I recognize an opportunity when I see one." J stared at the man, of course, he wanted to leave Falcone and come work for J, but J could never have disloyal and self-centered men work for him.

"Falcone hired that guy to follow everyone, but you were the main target. He figured with you out of business he'd make a major move in Gotham real estate. The guy messed up and stole from you so you found those pictures and all of his notes prematurely. Falcone was supposed to take them to a meet between the crime bosses and introduce them, making him look less suspicious." J took in everything that was being said showing no emotions or interest on his face. Falcone wanting to take the Joker out made sense. He'd been quietly acquiring property all over Gotham and the rest of the eastern sea board. J contemplated. He looked to the man, short and hairy, he'd recognized him as one of Falcone's drivers, probably looked over every day which is why he was able to listen and snoop on conversations. If J told Falcone he had a rat, he would know that J knew he was the one making the move on him. If it was even true.

J contemplated his next moves, kill this little messenger, and prepare for war with Falcone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been a decade since I posted anything on this story. Here is a short chapter, that will probably only just upset you all. I'm trying to pick this story back up and write when my schedule permits.**

J watched his goons carry Winston's dead body out of the casino and place him in a trunk.

"Where to boss?" Rico said as he opened the car for J.

J contemplated going home and finishing his night being deep inside Harley, but there was other pressing business to take care of.

"Take me to the igloo" J said.

When J arrives at Penguin's hideout Oswald greets him, surprised by his visit.

"What brings you to my most humble abode" Penguin said greeting J as they sat across from each other at the small wooden table.

"Listen Penguin, I know you've been secretly trying to take Falcone out for some time. Now I'd stayed out of it because…frankly I just didn't care, but…there's been a recent development…and…I'm suddenly more inclined to join team Penguin"

Penguin contemplated the Joker's words.

"You want to take Falcone out? Why?"

"It seems he's already drew first blood. He's been planning something for a while now to take me out. You by yourself will never stand a chance against Falcone. But with me, the others will follow and we'll actually be able to take that fat son of a bitch out"

Penguin knew the Joker was right. Alone he and his few men wouldn't stand a chance, but together with the Joker and the other crime lords of Gotham, they could take Falcone out.

Penguin smiled and shook the Joker's hand.

* * *

A few hours later when J arrived back at their penthouse, he was bombarded by an anxious Harley standing in their bedroom in just his white button down t-shirt, her hair was down and her make up was smeared.

"Where've you been? What took you so long?" Harley said, disappointment on her face. J could tell she was still a little drunk.

He quickly closed their bedroom door, and pulled Harley by the back of her head, yanking her golden locs and forcing her to look into his face.

"Harley…go to bed…I'm not in the mood" J released his grip on her hair and shoved her, as he made his way to the closet.

Harley stumbled and fell, her bottom landing roughly on the soft plush carpet.

She sniffled. "You never care about me! I give and give and you never care!" She yelled stomping towards the bed.

J growled as he stripped off his clothes and walked out of the closet completely naked.

"I don't care? Don't care about what? Coming home after handling my business and fucking you?" J gave a deep laugh and grabbed Harley from the bed, tossing her to the floor.

Harley yelped as her face was pressed into the carpet and she felt J rip the shirt she'd been wearing off.

"You just want to be fucked like the little whore you are? You want to be daddy's whore?" J whispered.

Without any warning J entered Harley from behind, angrily thrusting inside of her. He was irritated at Harley's insolence, and angry about Falcone and the war in Gotham he would now have to start.

Harley screamed at the sudden feeling of J filling her completely to the hilt. She yelped at his every thrust, part of her was in pain as he angrily pounded into her, but the other part of her enjoyed the moments when they were physically connected, no matter how violent it could be sometimes.

As J's thrusts started to find a rhythm, Harley found herself growing wet, and the pain started to fade and pleasure started to burst through all of her nerve endings.

J flipped Harley over and entered her again. He lingered above her and dipped his head down capturing one of her soft brown nipples into him mouth. Harley moaned.

Their fast angry fuck, was turning into a slow burn.

"You see how angry you make me? How crazy you make me?" J huffed as his strokes turned tender.

Harley sniffled.

"Apologize" He grunted

"I'm sorry puddin" Harley said softly

"Tell me you belong to me" J said as his thrusts begin to speed up once again

"I'm yours" Harley yelled as she felt her pleasure about to peak.

"Again" J said as his grip on Harley's thigh tightened

"I'm yours" Harley yelled again

"Now cum for daddy" J yelled

Harley did as she was commanded and her walls tightened around the Joker's length.

J came soon after spilling himself into Harley.

The two lay side by side on the floor of their bedroom totally sated and too tired to move to the bed.


End file.
